Torque converters typically include an impeller, a stator, and a turbine, each of which include blades to direct hydraulic fluid flow. Stators may include roller one way clutches or rocker one way clutches. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,232 discloses roller one-way clutches including a hollow roller or a ceramic roller to reduce mass. U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,516 discloses a stator formed with pockets for receiving rockers. U.S. Pat. No. 9,091,312 discloses a one-way clutch comprising symmetrical struts.